1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manual pipe tongs and, more particularly to an apparatus for restraining and suppressing the sudden fragmentation of such tongs.
2. General Background
Manual pipe tongs are used in conjunction with oil and gas well drilling and production operations for separating tubular joints. Manual pipe tongs often are required to exert forces in excess of 100,000 ft-lbs of torque. Such forces produce extremely high stresses on the working components of the tongs. In some cases, the workers use sledge hammers to shock the joint into release. Such abuse coupled with stored stress very often results in catastrophic failure of the tongs. When fragmentation of the tongs occurs, parts of the tongs can be propelled at high velocity in all directions, exposing workers to possible injury or death. In fact statistics have shown that 70 percent of all drilling rig accidents are caused by tongs.